The Meaning of Love 1
by fruity blonde pixie
Summary: Masaiomi is a delinquet with nothing. Her outside is scarred with hurt and her inside scarred with memory. L and Light want to give to her what her 'family' has taken away. But if they get too close, she just might scuttle away..kinda corny,but oh well
1. Prolouge

**This story is going to be extremely sad so all of you drama queens better get your pocky ready. I hope you like it. . .**

**Emma: Ummm. . . where did L and Light and all people eligible for doing the disclaimer go??**

**Pocky: Burp. Better for me to know and you to find out. Oi, let's get on with it. Emma does not own Deathnote. She does own Masaiomi. And the pocky box I came in. . .**

**Emma: Speaking of which, what the heck happened to it? And why aren't you in it, and why are you so big, and why am I talking to an abnormally tall piece of pocky?**

**Pocky: . . . Well gotta go. Bye!**

**Emma: Hmmm. . . Should I be worried?**

Masaiomi's POV

My back was pressed up against the wall of the hotel. It was painful, but if I spoke up, I would be slapped again.

"You think Haru would ever love you? Well guess what? He's in love with that foreign exchange student, Lucy Mote. You'll never have him, you stupid bitch." The ringleader of what used to be my gang said.

My heart wrenched as I unwillingly looked into the picture. The girl in the picture was absolutely beautiful. She had curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, and cute smile. She was the polar opposite of me; me with my straight waist-length raven black hair, normal mud brown eyes, and sad grimace.

"You can't even defend yourself. You're pathetic. Come on, let's teach this pauper a lesson." What was left of my old gang stared at me with pity. The old me would have been rearing for a fight, but that was before this girl, Ai and her friends took our gang over. I had been forced to hand over the leadership or risk loosing my left ring finger. My pinky had been blown off already from a robbery at a bakery I was caught up in.

Ai interrupted my thoughts as she pushed me into the elevator. "You scared, pauper?" she hissed as the elevator filled and I was surrounded again.

"Do what you please. If you're right and Haru doesn't love me, I find no reason to care what you do; no one else is around that I care for. Take my life, defile my name, and if you do, you will be brought to justice by Kira, you worthless pig." I replied emotionlessly.

Ai flinched, then laughed. In all my 17 years, I have never heard such a pitiless laugh. But it didn't scare me. I've been through worse.

Soon we reached the roof. The six merciless girls spread out, grim-faced and ready for the bloodbath.

One girl stood behind me, arms out, ready to catch me so the girls wouldn't have to get dirty while they beat me senseless. Ai stood in front of me. "You know the price; you broke two laws. You fell in love with someone who is one of the Princes. And you left the group after you handed over your leadership. You will pay for your sins."

With that, her fist flew forward and knocked my chin backwards. I fell into unloving arms. The girl heaved me back up for the next punch.

Somehow, despite the pain, I smiled a bittersweet smile. "You love Haru too, you selfish hypocrite."

Ai round her teeth and hit me harder, this time on the nose. Blood sprayed out, and pain washed through my face. But I won't cry. The girl behind me let me fall, and I cracked my head on the sidewalk. Ignoring the new splash of pain, I instinctively curled into a tight ball has foots connected with my sides and fists and slaps hit my face.

In was on the verge of passing out when the elevator dinged. "Shit!" Ai hissed. Forgetting me and my ball of pain, misery, and blood, they ran for the stairs. I tried to drag my poor body out of the open, but it was too late.

'Ding'. A hunched over, raven-haired boy, erm, man, walked out of the elevator. He had big dark eyes and was wearing a baggy white shirt with baggy jeans. At first he didn't notice me as he walked over to the edge of the roof.

I fought the gray on the edges of my vision as I tried to drag myself away but a gasp of pain flew through my lips when my stomach touched the floor.

The guy turned around. A surprised sound escaped him, then he hurried over to me.

The bright blue sky was beginning to get dark. . . Such a pretty dark light blue. . .

"Are you okay?" the guy asked.

When I didn't respond, he slid his arms underneath me and easily picked me up. I was too far gone in la-la land to wonder at this. I looked once more at the boys face before he spoke.

"I'm Ryuzaki. I'll help you." He simply said as he stepped into the elevator.

I let my head fall back and blacked out.


	2. The Meaning of Pain

**Kay just some news, that ginormous pocky monster is on the loose, so if you don't have any pocky, you're screwed (insert big smiley face here)**

**Thanks IAmLove ;D You're roit (British accents are so much fun). One box of pocky just isn't gonna cut it**

**Emma: hey hey hey hey hey hey Masaiomi!!**

**Masaiomi: Yes?**

**Emma: Please do the disclaimer-aimer-aimer 3 **

**Masaiomi: No**

**Emma: Please?**

**Masaiomi: No**

**Emma: Do it**

**Masaiomi: No thanks, I'm waiting for prom for that**

**Emma: *turning pink* NOT LIKE THAT!! And I command you to do the disclaimer**

**Masaiomi: Fine**

**Emma: Really?**

**Masaiomi: No**

**Emma: . . .**

**Masaiomi: Fine. Emma doesn't own Deathnote, cause if she did, she would be way cooler and would actually get rid of my upper arm flab. . . (hint hint)**

Normal POV

L stepped off the elevator and onto the HQ hallway.

"There you are L! And what are you doing? Who are you holding? Where did you go? How did you-" Matsuda cut off when he tripped and did a face plant at L's feet.

"I found her on the roof. Call a doctor that can be trusted. She stays here." L responded, walking past Matsuda and into the open door of the main suite used.

"L! We have a report of two more deaths-, who is that?" Light said, staring horrified at the bloody girl in L's arms. "Matsuda will tell you; get some towels so we can clean her up."

Matsuda ran into the room, already having called the doctor and told Light what L had told him.

"L, we need to lay her down. Do you know how long she's been like that?" Chief Yagami asked, fatherly figure he was. "I found her on the roof. I saw a bunch of girls run down the stairs. They were all wearing arm bands with symbols on them, so most likely either a street or school gang." L responded monotone as he set the girl down gently onto a fold-out bed.

"Doc Honda is on his way up." Watari's voice crackled like it always did through the intercom. "Good. Thank you Watari." L said. Light came in holding several white kitchen towels. "Here." Light told L as he began to wipe some of the blood of the girls' cheeks. Several long, freshly opened cuts that covered her face appeared under the dark liquid.

'Nock nock'. Mogi opened the door and in walked the small doctor. She quickly set her bag down and shooed everyone out of the room. They reluctantly left their work and went outside to hear the verdict.

"Who the hell was that?" Light asked.

L sighed and licked his strawberry lollipop. "If I knew, I would've told you already."

Chief Yagami shook his head sadly. "To believe that schoolgirls did that, it's not hard to believe that Kira is real." The whole team nodded and murmured agreement.

"By the way, someone said something about two more deaths on the case. Anyone want to inform me about anything else I missed on my two minute trip to the roof?" L asked.

"Well, Matsuda jammed the copier, the coffee pot filled up and spilled over somehow, and a bird flew in through the window and pooped on the filing cabinet handle. Told you to close the window." Aizawa said, glaring at Light. Light sighed. "I needed some fresh air."

"That's sure some nice, fresh-smelling air we have in there now." Aizawa said sarcastically.

"Quit bickering." A small pretty voice said.

"Doc Honda! How is she doing?" Matsuda exclaimed.

The petite woman sighed. "She's beaten up pretty bad. Lot's of cuts and bruises, a broken rib, broken nose, and she's' missing a finger, but that's healed already. I wrapped up her ribs and given her some medication. Make sure she takes the medication for the next two weeks. I recognize this gang trash. She must have quit her gang or something. Found this hidden in her coat sleeve." She tossed an arm band at L, the same one that the girls on the roof had been wearing.

"We can't keep her he-" Aizawa started, but Doc Honda cut him off. "Just talk to her and see if she has a family to go home to before you kick her out. Like I said, I know her type. Only reason she'd join a gang is if her parents kicked her out, beat her, abused her, stuff like that, so check her story. Watari has already taken care of the bill, so I'll see you later." With that, she stepped on the elevator and was gone.

The investigation team exchanged glances, then followed L and Light back into the suite. They headed into the main room, where the girl laid on the couch. She was staring at the wall.

"I'm Raito. This is Ryuzaki. What's your name?" Light said.

The girl turned her pretty brown eye's to Light. "I'm Masaiomi." She said. Her voice was scratchy and filled with despair. "Thank you for rescuing me on the roof. If you hadn't arrived, I would be dead right now."

L nodded. "Do you have a home to return to?"

Masaiomi snorted. "Yeah right. My parents want nothing to do with me. Last time I tried to go home, they had Nani, the housekeeper, throw me out. Didn't even do it their selves. Nah, I live under the Wakaoshi Bridge."

Matsuda frowned. "Why would they throw you out?"

The girl frowned back at him. "I'm a failure. Not a cheerleader, not on the school council, not a class leader, not a star student, nothing. They wanted a perfect child they could control."

Matsuda turned pink.

"What happened to you on the roof?" Chief Yagami asked, worry on his face. "Who were the girls running off the roof and down the stairs?" L added.

"That was my ex-gang. I used to be the leader. The new ringleader, Ai, forced me to give up leadership by threatening to take off my ring finger. I need my left hand, so I eventually gave in. Afterwards, I didn't want to be apart of the gang because what they were doing wasn't right. We _never_ were the cause of kids trying to commit suicide or crap like that, and that's what they became, so I wanted out. There's always a price for leaving. Always."

**Well that's it folks. My next update will probably be soon, (mumble cheap parents wont take me anywhere mumble) unless of course we have to repaint the house. Nooo, we shouldn't stop at painting just the whole entire freaking garage! (insert peppy cheerleader voice)**

**Thanks to:**

**silver bubble, thanks, and don't worry, you wont have to wait too long ;D**

**The Blonde One, this is just the beginning of the sadness and pain to come MWAH HA HA HAAAA hee hee**


	3. The Meaning of Secrets

**Emma is soooo bored and OMIGOD IM SPEAKING THIRD PERSON LIKE MISA AAAAAAA SOMEONE SHOOT ME NOW IM A RABID ANIMAL!!**

**Speaking of animals im getting a kitten on Friday and im naming her Yuki! Yaaaayyy!! ;D thanks to The Blonde One, and silver bubble!! Im working hard and if I finish this chapter today, Tuesday, I seriously need a social life :P**

**Emma: L will you do the disclaimer?**

**L: No**

**Emma: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER ANYMORE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE??????**

**L: What's wrong with you?**

**Emma: (runs away sobbing) **

**L Now that she's gone. . . Emma does not own Deathnote, but she does own Masaiomi, Ai, and the abnormal pocky that is currently eating my candy supply and HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE! WATARI BRING THE FLAME THROWER!**

Masaiomi's POV

I laid there on the bed in total misery. I had never felt so bad about being kicked out of my parent's house until that Matsuda guy asked. It made me realize that the only thing I had accomplished in life was making people s' lives miserable (though not to the point of death) and getting my finger blown off when I was caught up in a robbery of the Kawasaki Bakery that was just down the street from my place under the bridge.

"Are you in pain?" Light asked, handing me a mug of hot chocolate and my pain medicine. I reached up and held out my left hand for the pills and my right for the warm mug.

"Nah." I shook my head and popped my pills, watching him as he watched my left hand.

I looked down at the spot where my pinky was missing. "Wanna know what happened here?" I asked, noting that L had looked over at where Light was sitting down in his graceful way.

"That would be nice to know." Light and L said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. They still didn't know about my eye, but that was for a different time. . .

"I was at the Kawasaki Bakery when a bunch of men came in and tried to rob it. I had my knife on me, so I pulled it out, but they noticed and blew my pinky right off with that stupid gun. Hurt like crap." I thought back to that day. I had been confident that I could sneak up on the leader, but obviously I wasn't as stealthy as I needed to be.

"Ouch." Light said sympathetically.

L nodded silently in agreement, then changed the subject completely. Since it was three in the morning, it was clear that it was me he was addressing.

"Have you seen the Kira videos on tv?" L asked. I pretended to think for a minute. "Yeah I might have seen a snag of it while Nani was throwing me out of my house. . ."

L sighed, then popped a video into the VCR thingy. He then tilted the computer so I could see it.

I watched the video silently.

"What do you think?" Light asked sleepily. I looked down at him. His head was about to hit the ground as he looked up at me sleepily.

Well, the original Kira was usually way neater than that so. . .

"There is no effing way that's the original Kira." I yawned. L thought for a moment.

"You are now suspected of being Kira with a three percentage." L concluded.

"Well, that's nice dear, but I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." I responded, turning over to face the couch while Light chuckled. Everything was silent.

"Masaiomi?" L asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Who is your father?"

I froze, then slowly turned over. L was watching me. "Hideki Konatsuka." I said slowly.

"As in the billionaire?" L asked, his head tilting to side. Dread put a knot in my stomach as I nodded.

"I didn't know they had a kid." He said chewing his thumb with a thoughtful expression.

"They kept it a secret. I wasn't supposed to be known about until I could inherit the family business and money. They wanted to shock everyone, so they spent thousands of dollars to keep me quiet. Now they're paying everyone to forget me until they have another kid, one who will bend to their wishes, one that won't have a brain and want to go to school like any other kid." My voice was bitter, and pain engulfed me, so I turned onto my side and refused to say another word, and after a while, I fell asleep.

Normal POV

L watched Masaiomi while she slowly fell asleep. Light was laying beneath her on the floor, and L felt a pang of jealousy, as if Light was trying to mark the street girl as his territory. . .

L shook his head. Where had these thoughts come from? He sighed and went back to his computer screen. He needed to work. The copier was still jammed, the kitchen still smelled completely like coffee, and for some reason, Matsuda's tie was laying on the Kira files he had been working on. Frankly, the whole place was a mess.

Masaiomi rolled over in her sleep, almost landing on Light. Then he remembered something. . . How Doc Honda had been murmuring something about Masaiomi's eye, and how terrible it was. . . He needed to find out. L needed to know about Masaiomi in general. He hated not knowing, especially since he could use her delinquent gang status to get him access to more information.

L rubbed his temples and popped a grape lollipop in his mouth. He had a lot of work to do.


	4. The Meaning of a Dark Past

**Well I didnt finish the third chapter on Tuesday. Nah, I finished it today, Wednesday. So I guess I don't need that much of a social life ;P**

**And more news about the giant Pocky. . . Well L pretty much torched it (yet it still manages to eat) and so if you see a ginormous charcoal looking thing, please call Pocky Control Hotline **

**Emma: Oh Light –kun**

**Light: Huh**

**Emma: Guess what**

**Emma: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!!!**

**Light: No thanks, I don't want to disclaim that voodoo doll I found that looks like L!**

**Emma: Kay, first of all, that is an L plushie. Second, WHY DOESN'Y ANYONE DO THE EFFING DISCALIMER!! IM ABOUT TO HAVE A FREAKING HEART ATTA- oh look a squirrel. . . **

**Light- Emma doesn't own Deathnote, or else she would have someone else chase that squirrel for her, though she does own Masaiomi, but Masaiomi is a lazy remote hog ******

**Masaiomi: I take what I can get, lover-boy.**

Masaiomi's POV

L was staring at me again. I sighed. Ever since he had found out about my dad, he had watched me, though one time he had been on the phone with the FBI and needed to be alone so he went on the roof.

I looked around. This place was so familiar to me. I was amazed that I had ended up in a high-class hotel with what you could call high-class people (hey I mean, they're police officers after all. Well, police officers and one extremely disturbed detective, but still.)

I shifted. This couch is starting to get old. This dang blanket is starting to get old. Once my ribs were healed, I could get up, but since it was the bottom one that got broken, it was at risk of getting rebroken if I tried to stand up. The brace thing-a-ma-jigger is gone, thank God, cause it was starting to get itchy.

L coughed, and I looked up at him.

"L, if you get a cold and die, I'm gonna go up on the roof and fly." I said randomly. Matsuda, Light, and L, the only ones in here, gave me weird looks. "What medicine am I on again?" I sniffled, trying to keep my eyes open. "Some type a medicine that doctor gave me." Light responded.

"LOL! Light you are such nurse." I said with a grin.

Light rolled hi eyes.

"Ummm. . . L?" Matsuda asked.

L raised his eyebrow.

"Ummm. . . Somebody got into the Nyquil." Matsuda said.

"Dang, I knew the pills looked different when I brought them to Masaiomi." Light said, rubbing his chin, an 'I get it now' look on his face.

"Please start turning on the lights when you go into the bathroom to get those pills because now Masaiomi is high," L said, monotone, staring at the computer.

"Isn't Doctor Honda coming for a check up today?" Chief Yagami asked. Someone knocked on the door. "Yes." Light said.

L sighed. He had been doing that pretty often lately. "Can you try to not act high and just go to sleep?" He pleaded with me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I turned and faced my couch. That Nyquil must be sleep medicine to cause as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep. . .

Normal POV

Mogi opened the door for Doctor Honda.

"Is she doing okay?" The petite woman asked immediately.

"Yes. She fell asleep a little while ago. Do you want me to wake her up. . .?" L asked.

Doc Honda shook her head. "Sleep is the best way to heal." She responded hurriedly.

"Isn't that for colds?" Matsuda whispered to Light. Light shrugged as the doctor began

To check on all of Masaiomi's various injuries. Soon, the team was shooed out again so that she could check on Masaiomi's broken rib bones.

"Have you found any more leads, or suspects who could be Kira?" Light asked L.

"No." L responded. "Misa is doing pretty well, and she's pretty happy about designing that new building."

Light sighed miserably. "We're gonna, you know, get those chains when we move there, aren't we?" L nodded happily. "I don't want to have to suspect you anymore, Light."

Light just sighed miserably again.

"MATSUDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aizawa yelled. Matsuda jumped, surprised. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WATER THE PLANTS, ESCPECIALLY NOT WITH COFFEE!" Aizawa yelled loudly. Matsuda smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Doctor Honda walked out. "She's doing fine."

"Um, Doctor?" L asked. Light paused in the doorway to listen.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" she stopped, looking at him.

"What was that you said last time, about Masaiomi's eye?" L asked, chewing his thumb.

Doctor Honda shook her head sadly. "That girl in there, I recognized her. I had a house-call from her parents when she was seven. When I got there, Masaiomi was crying blood out of her left eye, you know, the one she always hides with her hair? Anyways, her father said that she had tripped and hit her eye on something on the ground. It made her almost completely blind in that eye. But one of the maids took me aside and told me that Masaiomi had asked her father if one of her friends from school could sleepover. He got extremely angry, mostly about the fact that she was making friends and not keeping herself hidden. The maid told me that that man punched Masaiomi that day, punched her hard. That's when she joined her first gang at school." The doctor paused for her breath.

L's and Light's mouths had dropped open at that point.

"When I thought about the bribe that man gave me, I felt ashamed. I still do. Her father has done horrible things to that girl, things that even I don't know. And I still feel that regret in the pit of my stomach when I remember that I didn't call child services because I was scared. _Scared. _I was pathetic." The woman looked L in the eye. "Take care of her." And with that, she brushed the tears from her eyes and left.

**I know things are a little confusing, and if you dont, feel free to REVIEW and tell me. ;P I still need a social life and thank you to 8yume!**

**im updating like a mile a minute!!! (or day, but still ;D)**


	5. The Meaning of Dreams

**Kay, have I mentioned lately that Im bored and totally need a social life? Im seriously getting too many chapters in at one time! SOMEBODY DISTARCT ME!! And thanks to The Blonde One; you are SO not stealing my little Yuki from me! She is way too freaking adorable!!! **

**Emma: Ai, do the disclaimer**

**Ai: No**

**Emma: Ai . . . (warning voice)**

**Ai: Make me**

**Emma: Ill give you a boys cut the next time you come into the story, and NO you cant where a hat**

**Ai: FINE BE THAT WAY I DON'T CARE!!! Emma doesn't own Deathnote, otherwise she'd be making L and Light's lives hell instead of mine**

**L: Like she doesn't anyways. . .**

**Emma: WAAAAAHHHHH**

**Light: I dont care. . .**

Masaiomi's POV

For some reason, L wasn't just staring at me in general, now he was staring at my bad eye. What had that doctor told him?

I sighed, shook my head, and grabbed a dough kabob that was randomly laying next to the file I was going through. It was all about mafia and gang deaths by Kira. L already had me working hard; since Matsuda overflowed the coffee pot, it wouldn't work, and strangely, the hotel wouldn't give us a second one, so now my job is reviewing files and fetching coffee from the small store on the bottom floor.

Sometimes Light accompanies me, sometimes Watari, sometimes Matsuda, etc. etc. I think that they're afraid that Ai will come after me again. I know I'm not.

Now that the physical pain of being beaten up half to death is gone, mental pain from Haru is starting to set in. Haru. What a beautiful human being, an example for why the world isn't filled with evil, or explosions. Proof that humans deserve life. Proof that not all people are bad, that good and bad weigh themselves out. Haru. He would make a beautiful poem, a beautiful song, and to me, a beautiful memory.

Yet, maybe not. I'd overheard L, Light, Chief Yagami, and Watari talking in the kitchen once. They thought that I should finish up private school, get my diploma, then go to school at the university Light is attending.

Chief Yagami thinks it could be risky, but Light volunteered to walk me to and from school. I was surprised. I'd only thought of him as a nurse, not a protector.

I sighed and turned back to my files, sorting the pictures and descriptions of various street criminals Kira had killed into two stacks: the people I hadn't known or heard of, and the people I had known and heard of.

No, no, no, no, no, wait, hold on. I flipped back two and froze. "Hey L, I recognize this crack dealer!" I exclaimed, excited. L tore his wide eyes away from his computer screen and walked over to me.

"December third, last year. Some girls in my gang did crack, though I didn't approve of it, and stopped to get some every time we passed that alleyway. One time, while Kinaki was finishing up a deal, I started talking to this guy." I pointed to the page. "I asked how business was going, you know, just to be polite, and he told me that this year, 2004, a big boom in the pot, crack, and methamphetamine was predicted. A bunch of mafia, streeties, and gangs were going to start more meetings and work together to up the industry and try to trap Kira and bring him down, though now that I think about it, the guy was pretty high. I do remember him mentioning some club that was usually a like a headquarters place. . . " I trailed off.

"Hmmm. . ." L shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the photo. "Anato Amisochi."

"That's it!" I shouted! "Club Catastrophic! That's what it was named! Because he owner has a really bad temper! Now what was his name. . ." I trailed off again, deep in thought.

"Have you ever gone into Club Catastrophic?" L asked, heading back to his computer, most likely looking it up.

"Once. I was looking for a job, and they needed a waitress. And it won't show up on the computer. It will just show up as a big house which was its original use." That's right, I remember that job. Hmph. The job from hell as the cooks called it.

L continued to think. "Masaiomi." He swiveled I his chair to look at me. "Can you get into the club for me?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye. I rolled my eyes. "Duh. I'm a street rat, right?" I asked shaking my head as if offended. "Alright then. This is what you'll do. You'll need to get some rest by the way; you're going in tonight."

Finally, a way I can help with the Kira case! I turned over on my little couch in the corner. Matsuda had forgotten where he put the rest of the room keys, so I was stuck on the couch again. Oh well. The team was going out for lunch, except for L, of course, so the lights were turned off.

I rolled over and began to count the Kira's. . .

I idly tapped my desk. I was so totally po'd. The Alley Way Gang had tried to take over our bridge! How dare they! In addition to that, they made us tardy, and it will count against my scholarship which I was getting for my good grades. Suddenly, the leader of the Alley Way gang, Ai, pushed my hard-earned books off my desk. I stood up. "I paid for those with my own money." I barely refrained from calling her a bitch. Ai looked up at me. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" she snapped her bubble gum. A crowd was beginning to gather.

"Actually, I was talking to the asshole wearing school clothes, sitting in front of me, knocking my books of my desk, trying to steal my bridge, then getting the nerve to tell my parents, who don't even give a shit about me, that I'm bullying you at school. That's who I'm talking to."

Ai slowly stood up. "You wanna fight, 'Ocean'?" Ocean was my nickname. I stepped forward until we were nose to nose. "I would, but then I'd be lower than a bitch, maybe even lower than you." I said, then sat down. Ai stood there for a minute, then picked up her books and walked to the other side of the classroom.

"Thank God." I whispered loudly. My beta, Fuu, laughed.

"That was pretty impressive." A warm voice said. Haru. I looked up at his face, then flushed slightly. He bent down and helped me pick up my books. "How did you not slap her across the face?" he asked, sitting in Ai's old seat.

"Simple. Fight means no scholarship. No scholarship means no school, which means studying for no reason and buying these dang expensive books." I explained.

"What about your parents?" Haru asked curiously. I flipped my hair, not noticing him staring at my left eye. "My parents don't give a you-know-what about me."

Haru slowly reached up and traced around my eye. "What's this?" he murmured, almost to himself.

"That," I said, my voice hard, "that is a mistake." He looked at me curiously again, tilting his head. I almost got lost in his caramel colored eyes, but pulled myself out before I got too deep.

"What I mean is, it's a reason why I don't go home." I took a steady breath. Haru watched me for a minute. "I think you and I might have a lot in common."

I woke up, startled. "Oh jeez." I groaned. I don't need to be having dreams of Haru right now.

"Sleep well?" L asked, his eyes on the computer screen. I yawned.

"I don't know. You tell me. You probably watched me the whole time, pervert. Why have you been watching me all the time?" Thank goodness no one else was in the room.

"Masaiomi, is it true that you're almost completely blind in your left eye?" he asked, swiveling around to stare at me. A look of curiosity decorated his face.

I laid in shock for a moment, then sat up, asking, "and why the hell, does it matter to you?"

"I hate not knowing about people, especially my suspects."

"Um, perfect explanation. And yes it is true. Who told you?" I stretched.

"Doctor Honda. She said she was the one who treated your eye. Do you remember?" L asked, swiveling back to the screen.

I froze again. Doctor Honda?

**Well that's it. Please review and tell me I need a social life, big time ;D**


	6. Side Chapter 1

**Okay this is a side chapter, and I couldn't decide on what it would be about so I just erased five whole freaking/effing pages. If you read this and don't review . . . let's just say it won't be pretty . . . these are just little moments that kinda explain Masaiomi's life. It's from before she meets L and Light.**

"Masaiomi?" I looked up. Usu stood near my desk in the school library. She was looking at books.

"Yeah?" I said and put my pencil down from my drawing of a big cake.

"What kind of books do you read?" she asked, turning around and leaning against the shelf. She flipped through the pages as I thought.

"Fiction, historical fiction, manga, fantasy, that kind of crap." I yawned.

Usu looked up at me, interested. "Why so much fiction?"

I looked down at my desk and frowned. "Because . . . it's better than real life. In fiction, there's happiness. Unlike life." I smiled kindly at Usu, knowing that she was feeling bad. Everyone knew my story, whether they were in my gang or not.

Usu bowed her head as I got up and swiftly left the library.

"What do you expect from life?" Haru asked, leaning his head to the side as he looked at me.

I sighed and leaned up from the oven I had put the cake in. I was at the bakery that I worked at and Haru was leaning against the counter, waiting to take the orders. How many times had people asked me that question.

I stared at the tiled floor for a moment. What do I want?

"I want to cook. I want to marry the guy I love. I want to do better than my 'parents'" I sneered the word "ever did. I don't want to make the mistakes that they did."

Haru nodded silently thinking. "So, uh, who's the guy you want to marry?" he mumbled, looking at the floor like I had.

I laughed. "I'm not sure yet. I'm still looking."

Haru looked me straight in the eye. He looked at me. Hope rose in my chest. Will he ask me that question I want to hear so badly?

"Your cake is done." He said, nodding toward the oven.

The blossom of hope in my chest fell. I pulled the cake out, boxed it up, and handed it to Haru. As he gave it to the customer and took the money, I studied his face.

He had bright brown eyes, beautiful wavy chestnut brown hair, and a warm complexion. What would it take to win him over?

I shook my head and went back to work. _He'll never be mine._

"Hey ocean girl! You think you're such a great leader huh?" the new girl, Ai, sneered, sticking her face in mine.

"Hey Ai?" I asked sweetly. She glared at me.

"Where I come from, if someone sticks their face in someone else's, it's because they want to kiss them, not threaten them." With that I stood up and walked over to my beta, Fuu.

Suddenly a pencil whipped right past my face and embedded itself into the wall next to me. I didn't even flinch. Fuu's mouth gaped open. She knew that this wouldn't go unpunished. I calmly sat there. The room had gone quiet.

I looked up sharply and heard everyone inhale. I just snapped my fingers twice. Immediately my gang stood up.

"Alright, who the hell is stupid enough to try and kill me with a pencil? Because that's really pathetic, especially since the Silver Tigers are in here." I said, standing up and leaning against my desk casually.

Ai went pale. Haru stood up.

""Masai-kun . . . wait until class starts. You don't want to lose your scholarship." He murmured in my ear. I nodded tightly, but before I sat down, I looked at Ai.

"The only thing that amazes me is that I've had my pinky blown of with a gun and yet people think that pencils will the scare the living shit out of me." I pulled the pencil out of the wall and studied it for a moment. The teacher would walk in any moment so I had to do it fast. . . I would just scare Ai. Breaking out of thought, I quickly whirled and threw the pencil to the back of the classroom where Ai was sitting. It whizzed past her face and pinned her ponytail to the wall.

As soon as I sat down, the teacher walked in. I grinned to myself. Mission accomplished.

I sighed. Living under a bridge is _not _fun. I rolled up my sleeping bag and stuck it in the little corner of the underside of the bridge where I lived. I had begun to tidy up when I heard footsteps. Quickly pulling my knife out, I stood and pressed myself against the wall.

As soon as a foot appeared in my sight, I pounced, immediately taking out Haru.

"Ummm. . . hi?" he asked, staring at my knife as if he could will it away.

"Damn, you scared the hell outta me. I almost knifed you." I rolled off of Haru and into the grass next to him, running a hand through my hair.

"I came to visit you?" he asked, staring at the underside of the bridge.

"Really? It's been a long time since you've visited me!" I exclaimed, excited.

"That's urm, surprising." Haru grinned looking at the knife in my hand.

"The hobo's get really bad during summer." I explained, making both of us laugh. I watched Haru. He was blushing slightly. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Wait, what was that delicious smell.

"You brought chicken teriyaki!" I crowed happily. Haru rolled his eyes. "I was wondering when you would figure that out."

Soon we were digging in.

It was delicious, and once we were done, I folded up the little fold-out table and we went and sat down near the lake.

"You're still doing really well, Masai-kun. I'm really glad. . ." Haru trailed off. I looked into his eyes. "Haru. . . you are the best friend I've ever had and I need to tell you something." I looked into deeper into Haru's caramel eyes, feeling brave.

"I love you."

Haru let out his breath, then looked down at the ground. When he opened his mouth, his cell phone began to vibrate. Keeping his eyes on the ground he flipped it open and said hello. While he listened, my cheeks burned. What had I done?

"Ummm, that was my girlfriend. I have to go. I'm, really sorry Masai-kun. Really." He looked at me. I didn't notice. Of course he had a girlfriend. Of course he was in love. Of course he was happy. These thoughts flew through my mind as Haru slowly walked away, away from me and my pitiful home, my pitiful life.

I dropped to my knees. Pain coursed through my body as tears flowed down my cheeks. Haru is happy. That's what matters. As long as he is happy and not in pain. If he is in pain, it is my fault. I told him. Why?


	7. Back to School

**Kay if you like this story, then you should read punk chocolate, by The Blonde One.****I really dont have that much to say cause im super ultra bored.**

**Oh and the pocky hotline number is currently disabled.**

**Emma: Hey Matsuda . . . can you do the disclaimer  
****Matsuda: Ummm. . . I dont have time to talk; the copier jammed again.  
****Emma: ill fix it in the story, just do the disclaimer.  
****Matsuda: I also have to take care of the coffee. . .  
****Emma: WHATEVER JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!!! ILL TAKE CARE OF THE STORY IN A MINUTE!!!  
****Matsuda: Alright, pushy. Jeez. Emma does not own Deathnote. If she did, she would have other people to do the disclaimer. Wait, she wouldn't even need a disclaimer (slaps himself on head and spills Kira papers)**

Aizawa: Damn it, Matsuda!

Masaiomi's POV

I was sitting on the couch, itching at the tape on my ribs, when L came and sat in his little L position next to me. I looked at him curiously.

"Masaiomi, how would you feel about going back to school?" he asked, peering at me curiously.

I sat there for a minute, stumped, thinking, school? Seriously? School? Where the gang can just beat me up again? I mean, unless they want to pay for another doctor's bill. . .

"Um, well, since it's my funeral, I might as well." I said sarcastically as I bent over to tie my shoe.

L sighed. "You need to finish high school. What kind of guardian would Watari be if he didn't get you a proper education? And Light will walk you there and back." He explained.

I smirked. "And this all comes from the man who eats a zillion tons of sugar a day and gets two hours of sleep in a month. I'll go back. But the school does cost money . . . maybe I can try to redeem my scholarship or something." I nibbled my finger to stop my babbling mouth.

L nodded. "The expenses are taken care of. Your uniform is in room 828, which will now be your room. Matsuda finally found the key." L handed me the key.

Matsuda shot me a thumbs-up.

I frowned for a moment. Well, the ups to going back to school were: 1. get an education 2. see my friends 3. laugh in Ai's face. The downs were 1. get beaten up 2. get made fun of 3. be distracted in class by friends I actually have. Hmmm. They kinda balance each other out. I eyed the keycard in L's outstretched pointer finger and thumb.

With another frown, I swiped the card from him, and then headed down the hall, ignoring Aizawa when he tried to ask me for some coffee.

The uniform was just like I remembered it. Deep green blazer, crisp white button-up dress shirt, small green emerald tie, a plaid emerald pleated skirt, skin-colored tights, and black mary-jane style shoes. At least I only have to wear it for a year and then I'm done with school, thank goodness. I stared at the uniform for a moment, then looked around my room.

The walls were tan, the bed was navy, it was really boring actually. I went over to a random drawer and pulled it open. It was filled with extremely sexy bras and underwear.

"WHAT THE EFFING HELL?!" I screamed. And of course the door slammed open and L and Light were standing there, eyes wide, looking to see what had scared the living you know what out of me.

I immediately slammed the drawer door shut and turned around, blocking it.

"What happened?" Light asked, walking into my room.

"Who bought all these damn clothes?" I sputtered.

L rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going back to my computer."

Light sighed. "Misa went shopping for you. You haven't met her yet, but she's working on a shoot and has been in America for a little while. We have an undercover agent acting as her agent right now. When we move into our new building she will come back. Oh and the stuff that we salvaged from your place under the bridge is mixed in with this stuff."

"Salvaged?" I cocked my head to the side questioningly to the side.

Light looked down at his hands. "Yeah your place was wrecked pretty bad. Sorry about that." But I wasn't listening. Instead I turned and began to go through each drawer. 'Dear God don't let it be gone!' I thought. It wasn't in any of the shelves. I rushed over to the chest at the foot of my bed.

"What are you looking for?" Light asked, coming to sit next to where I was kneeling and going through the chest.

"He, he's gone! No!" I wailed, letting my head drop in defeat. Haru was gone. My picture of Haru was gone.

"Who's gone?" Light asked.

"Those bitches took my picture of Haru!" I wailed.

"Haru who?" Light asked again.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. I stared at the chest for a few moments, then spoke.

"Hatsuharu Kimochi. My first friend. My first crush. The works." I laughed bitterly. "My only picture and they took him." I rubbed my eyes with my hands, beginning to feel embarrassment and anger and humiliation and depression all rolled into one ball of fun. I turned to Light.

"Get out." I said quietly. "Get out!" I exclaimed when he didn't move.

"GET OUT NOW!" I finally screamed, throwing my pillow at him. "GET OUT NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU!" Light looked at me for a moment, but left when I hefted a sturdy math book to throw.

They took Haru. I landed in a sobbing heap. How could they be so cruel? "They will pay." I got up and went over to the desk. "They will pay for the rest of their damn lives." I took out a piece of paper and began to sketch a hairstyle to calm myself down, the whole time formulating a plan to get those bitches back.

Normal POV

"Why is she so upset about that boy's picture? Won't she see him at her school?" Matsuda asked when L turned away from the screen where Masaiomi was sketching at her desk.

"I'm looking up this Hatsuharu now." L said. He began to pore over the pages and frowned. "There's six hundred Hatsuharus' in Japan, sixty living here. Hmmm. We need to find that picture. Matsuda, I want you find Masaiomi's best friend, Fuu Imamashi by hacking into the Ochai Private High School system. We should be able to get Ai's last name from her and then find her and that picture. I want to know more than what Masaiomi's telling us. I will know more. We all will. I need to make sure she's not Kira too." He said, a fierce determination in his eye.

Suddenly, Matsuda looked at the computer screen. "Hey, where did Masai-kun go?" her room was empty except for a note lying on her bed.

"Shit!" L exclaimed. "Chief Yagami, go check the kitchen knives. Light, go get that note. Aizawa, pull up the screen of the outside of the hotel. Matsuda, call Masai-kun." He spun around in his chair as everyone hurried off.

Five minutes later: "None of the knives were gone, but my gun was." Chief Yagami reported, a worried look on his face.

Light handed the note to L. L took it in his weird way by holding it up using only his pointer fingers and thumbs. He then silently passed it around the group.

It said: _Masaiomi,_

_If you want your kitten and your stiff back, come to the Silver Tiger meeting place under the bridge at midnight. If you do not come alone, you'll never see your kitten or you stuff again. _

_The Roses of Death_

Light lifted his eyes up. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Matsuda looked at his watch. "Exactly twelve. Midnight."

**thank you L's-Blue-Rose, i will**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! i need somefeedback already!! Sheesh, don't you guys love Masaoimi? i mean, i have this totally awesome sad death planned out for her and it will be ruined if nobody reviews and i have to kill her early!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. The Story of Fuu

**Im so happy!! Yesterday when I checked my email, I had four reviews at once (actually mot all of them were for this story, but anyways)!! I happy-danced through my whole, and thank goshness my parents weren't home or I would be typing from an insane asylum right now, but anyways, maybe I wont kill Masaiomi before the end. . . maybe. . . **

**Emma: Darn, this is the seventh chapter and I'm already running out of people to do the disclaimer. . .  
Alice: I'll do the disclaimer!  
Emma: HEY GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY, YOU CRAZY OC!!  
Alice: Emma doesn't own Deathnote. Well I'm done. Bye!!  
Emma: . . .**

Masaiomi's POV

I stopped and put my hands on my knees. But I couldn't stop, or Chibi would die! I burst forward, the gun in my pocket comforting me. _Those bitches will get exactly what they deserve._ I smiled grimly.

I was only two blocks away from the bridge when my phone began to sing Scream, by Tokio Hotel, which was my ring tone.

_Scream, till you feel it  
Scream, till you believe it  
Scream, and when everything hurts you  
Scream it out loud! _

I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I panted, jogging now.

"Masai-kun? This is L. Get back to the hotel now." His soft voice commanded menacingly.

"Sorry but I don't follow orders very well." I snapped the phone shut. One block now. _I'm coming Chibi._

There's the bridge, looming ominously in front of me. I ran harder, checking my cell phone. _12:03. Shit! _I arrived at the bridge gasping for breath. It's not good to run in skinny jeans, sky-blue high top Converse, and a hoodie.

I could see the girls under the bridge. They were gathered around the river edge. _No!_

"I'm here." I gasped. All the girls turned around. I could name each one of them. _There's Yuki, Naomi, Moe, Nana, Mina, Zede, Ioni, Mitsuki, Meroko, and. . . Ai. My Silver Tigers are all messed up because of you. And Fuu will never be the same either! _I angrily directed my thoughts at Ai.

Ai made her way through the crowd. "Nice that you could come see us, the Binding Angels. I'm sorry but. . . you're a bit late." She was dangling my silver kitten, Chibi in the air.

"Ai, you really think that of you kill a cat that I had used my own money to feed and help it, you're sadly mistaken." I hissed. Pain echoed through my heart.

Ai walked over to the river. "Then you don't mind if the kitten goes for a swim, do you?" I stayed silent. Ai held the kitten over the river. "Bye bye." She dropped he kitten.

"No!" I wailed, running to the edge of the water where my kitten flailed, but Ai caught me, growling, "You made your decision now stick with it!" I elbowed her in the stomach, then dove into the freezing cold water. _I'm so sorry Chibi, this is all my fault, please, please forgive me. I'll find you, I promise. _

And there she was, flailing away, her eyes wide with fear. I grabbed her stomach and pulled her up with me as I shot to the surface. Shaking with cold, I dragged myself out of the water. The first thing I saw was Ai, standing there nostrils flaring in anger. I threw Chibi to the other side of the river, the only thing I could save.

All the girls rushed towards me, and then I remembered the gun.

"Stop." I pulled it out of my hoodie pocket. I pointed it at Ai. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I first saw you. This is how I will avenge Fuu. You bastard, you'll pay for all the money you've stolen, all the little kids you've beaten up, and every person you've ever made feel bad." I said, a tear dripping down my cheek. "You will pay for taking everything away from me!" I screamed.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw girls beginning to flee, one at a time. _Please leave so I don't have to kill you too. _I looked into Ai's eyes. I saw deep fear etched in there.

"Ocean Girl. . ." she said, hands up, backing away.

"Wrong name." I hissed. Then I cocked the gun and fired. Ai screamed. But I didn't shoot her. I shot the ceiling. "Get out of here now. Before I do something both of us regret." I whispered, covering my face and sobbing.

_Haru, I'm so sorry, I broke my promise. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. But she put Fuu in a wheelchair. I should be the one I the wheelchair not her! She did nothing!_

I fell to my knees. The memories were overwhelming me. Fuu, getting hit by a car, Ai's car. Ai threatening her over and over again. Fuu, on a cot in the hospital, the doctor saying she could never walk again. Fuu in a wheelchair, smiling sadly, telling me it wasn't my fault. _Oh Fuu, the only thing you ever did wrong was stick with me through to the end. Now I can't even apologize because your parents hate me._

"Masai-kun. Drop the gun. Now." a voice behind me said.

I fell to my knees. _It's all my fault everything is my fault. I'm sorry Fuu. I'm sorry Haru. I'm sorry Chibi. _

"Masai-kun, give me the gun, please." And there was Light, standing in front of me, holding his hand out for the gun, his features soft. I looked up at his face, then handed the gun to him. "Come on Masai-kun, let's go back to the hotel, before you get sick." I shivered. Oh yeah, I dove in the freezing lake for Chibi, wait. . . Chibi, Chibi, _Chibi! _

"Where's Chibi?" I said, looking around wildly.

"Matsuda found her so don't worry. Please Masai-kun, come to the hotel with me, before the police show up!" Light pleaded as he pulled me to my feet. I stumbled forward, but caught myself. Light grabbed my arm ad steered me to the black Honda Audossey waiting at the curb.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." I murmured, trying to pull my thoughts together. Light put me in the front seat next to him and then gave me a blanket to wrap around myself. Light was silent for a moment as he started the car, then spoke.

"Who is Fuu?" he asked.

I shivered. "Fuu was my beta, my best friend. She stuck with me through it all, event though Ai threatened her a lot. One day, she was hit by a car. Ai's car. Now she's in a wheelchair, and she'll never walk again."

**Well that's it! I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter!**

**A special shout out to:**

**L's-Blue-Rose- I will!! And I didn't kill the kitty! ******

**The Blonde One- lol! Thanks I just had to make L say a bad word sooner or later ;D**

**8yume- yeah, L isn't perfect so he had to cuss :-P**

**Thanks you all!! But seriously so many people add me to their favorites, but they wont review ******** it makes me sad!! Please review please review please!!!**


	9. The Meaning of Revenge

**Well I have finally decided to start on the next chapter in this captivating ;D story! Oh and the stuff in italics is Masai going back in time and remembering stuff.**

**Emma: Misa (puppy dog eyes) will you do the disclaimer?**

**Misa: Awww! (melts) of course! Emma doesn't own Deathnote.**

**Emma: In your faces! (points at L and Light and laughs openly)**

**Light: Damn it Misa! You're just like Matsuda!**

**Matsuda and Misa: Hey! That's insulting!**

**L: If Emma's puppy dog eyes can make Misa melt, then wouldn't that mean that Misa is gay?**

"She was right there, dammit! At my godamned fingertips! I should have pulled that damned trigger! That was weakness! That was stupid and shitty!" Masaiomi practically yelled.

Light raised his eyebrows. He had never heard her cuss so much at one time, or heard her say God's name in vain like that. "Masai-kun. . . . Are you okay?"

Masaiomi raised her eyes towards him. Light almost jolted back in surprise at the feelings in her eyes: there were none, only a hard mask.

"Please," she said in choked whisper which showed how hard she was trying to keep her feelings down, "distract me so I don't jump out of this car and blow her head off."

"Hmmm, okay, well. . . How did you learn to run so fast?" Light said, keeping a gentle arm around Masaiomi's shoulders as he drove.

Masaiomi laughed, but they both knew it was fake. "I'm a street rat; it's my job, silly."

Light stared thoughtfully out the windshield. "Well, L is super pissed off right now. Nobody has ever left before this without him knowing." Masaiomi nodded in agreement.

"I bet L is having a cow right now, knowing that he lost someone, and a girl at that." Masaiomi grinned wryly. Light chuckled a little bit, but glanced nervously at the dashboard.

"You know, I haven't had to sneak out of a place in six months. Well except for the time when I had to sneak out the back of Tap Out. The club was great but the men were. . . to put it politely, a little too grabby." Masaiomi said, smiling a little.

Light frowned. "Didn't you go with another guy?"

Masaiomi shook her head. "No. I worked there as a dancer. I knew the owner and he was able to fit me in."

Light grimaced. "Why would you want a job like that?"

"It had really good pay and I basically got to choose my hours. Of course I had to work at least twenty hours a week, but still. And the outfits were pretty cute. Not too showy, most of the time. . . ." Masaiomi trailed off as she relived a happy little bit of her past.

"_Hey Masai-kun! We're on in ten minutes!" Joi said, walking over to the curtain and pulling it back. This was her first time, and she looked so excited and nervous her face was a little purple._

"_Full house?" Masaiomi asked as she pulled her bra off. The outfits tonight were so tight that bras would make it unable to breath. Masai had gone with no bra before and had gotten extra money tossed at her, so she didn't bother that night. _

_Joi nodded. She had opted for a bra. Newbies usually did. It showed right through the super skin tight white bodice and slinky little white and pink vest. All the girls had different colored vests, though all of them made the girls boobs look bigger._

_Masai pulled on the thong that was required when they wore the tight booty shorts that were so popular. Masai's vest was jade green and white, and her shorts were white with little green decorations. _

_Joi pulled the shorts out of her butt crack. "Jeez, can they make these things any fucking tighter?" she asked, annoyed._

_Masai snickered. "Yes, they can, believe me." When she was done dressing, she tied her long black hair up and pulled on a white wig that cam to her shoulders and showed off her tan skin._

_The head dancer, Kiki, yelled, "Five minutes girls!"_

_Masai pulled on her four inch stiletto heels and lined up with the other girls behind the curtain. _

_That night she had made 11, 237 yen, or in American, 125 dollars. Satisfied, she left the club, walking arm in arm with Joi to drop her off. _

_She was on her way to her cozy little bridge, and was crossing a random street when suddenly lights hit the side of her face. A car._

_She froze in fear, literally a deer in the headlights. The car screeched to a stop, and the front just barely hit her chest. She stumbled back, stunned. The door to the jeep slammed open and a boy with light brown hair jumped out._

"_Oh my God, are you okay? Did I hit you, are you hurt? Oh jeez!" he said._

_Masaiomi just stood there, shivering in her skinny iris purple jeans, pink and purple tunic, knee high light brown boots, and favorite worn-in bomber jacket. The hair that wasn't covered with her dark purple ski hat whipped across her face in silky black strands._

_Her teal hobo bag banged against her hip angrily, encouraging her to say something, but she was still frightened._

_The boy came closer to her, peering at her face, asking if she was okay._

_When he was right in front, he stopped. "Are you okay? He asked in a softer voice._

_Masai focused on him. She drew in a shaky breath and blinked slowly. "Yes." She finally whispered. "I'm okay."_

_The boy, who looked to be her age, 17, gave her a little smile. "I'm Hatsuharu, but you can call me Haru. What's your name?"_

Masaiomi was startled out of her past when someone grabbed her fingers and dragged her out of the Honda Accord. It was L, and he looked extremely pissed. He pulled her up towards the door of the hotel.

"Hey!" Light said. L turned and glared at him. Light quieted down. "I'll go park the car." He mumbled, shooting an apologetic glance at Masai. She nodded in return.

L dragged her inside, getting a few curios stares, but that was all. Soon they were on the HQ's hall. L dragged her past the open main room where the team was sitting.

Masaiomi waved at their astonished faces as she was dragged by. "Hey." She called out.

They arrived at her bedroom door, and L slid his own key into it, then opened the door and threw her in. "What the hell?" she exclaimed when she hit the bed, hard. L slammed the door after them.

He leaned against the door, his pale face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. "Do you know," he asked, his voice trembling as he looked up at her, "how worried I've been?"

He then crossed the room, pulled the shocked Masaiomi into his arms, then kissed her hard, right on her lips.

**YAY they kissed! I know, that was sort of unexpected, but oh well. The next chapter is going to be bit lemon and limey and sad. Tell me what you think! Oh and Light isn't going to be this nice, all you Light Yagami haters :D**


	10. My Heart Will Go OnAnd Forget About You

**Bet you didn't expect that last chapter, didja? Anyways, I lied. There isn't going to be lemon lime in this chapter, but there will be fluff in the next chapter and this chapter –fan girl squeal-**

**Disclaimer**

**Emma: Aizawa will you do the disclaimer?**

**Aizawa: Of course not.**

**Emma: Alright, here's a list of all the teenage girls and women Aizawa has cheated on his wife with. . . . **

**Aizawa: Damn it! Emma doesn't own Deathnote, otherwise she would be screwing with other peoples brains!**

**Emma: Too true.**

Masaiomi felt surprise ripple through her body.

L felt the shiver and pulled back. "Sorry." He whispered.

Masaiomi just stood there in shock. She regretted not saying anything when he moved back towards the door. Pain filled her heart. L. . . she wanted to say.

He opened the door, then turned back towards where Masai was feeling warmth in her lips. He scratched the back of his neck, then spoke. "You will be going to Whammy's, the orphanage I grew up at, until we move into the new building. We felt that it would be. . . safer. You will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

With that, he turned and headed down the hall. Masaiomi was left standing there, mouth open in an o. The warm feelings for L she had enjoyed a moment ago were gone, left in place were anger, hatred, bewilderment, sadness, surprise, she could go on forever listing them. But instead she whirled on her heel and slammed her door so hard that everyone else in the hotel could have sworn that a tremor just went through the building.

That night, she cried. Harder than she had in quite a long time. She didn't care if L and the damned kira team were watching. She didn't care that she was showing weakness in front of them. She really just didn't care anymore. She had gone through too much shit.

In the hallway, she could hear Light and L bickering about her moving to England, and eventually L won and Light was quiet. Masai tossed and turned all night and finally she just went and sat in her room's fire escape, right in front of the window, looking down about 23 floors at the ground. She wasn't going to leave and L knew it, since he was surely watching her every movement, the little pervert.

When the sun rose, Masai watched the beautiful painting-like scene, then turned and hopped back into the room. She took a two minute shower, then changed into her favorite lime green tank top, a black zig-zag print mini skirt, and a pair of black low top Converse.

When she was done, changing, she walked into the kitchen in the HQ room. Everyone except L was asleep in the main room. L was gone, probably to the bathroom. She hummed quietly as she poured some coffee into a cup until it was halfway full, then filled it to the top with vanilla soymilk. After that she dumped a lot of sugar in. She wasn't sure how much was in there, only that she had put a lot in.

Masaiomi walked back to her room dejectedly, realizing that these were her last few hours here. As she stirred her coffee, she carefully got back out into the fire escape and sat there, enjoying some freedom and letting her coffee cool as she watched the world around her come to life.

About thirty minutes later she idly wondered where Chibi had been put. 'Poor kitty. I completely forgot about you.' She thought.

Soon she had found the little cat playing in a cardboard box with bubble wrap. "Hey baby!" Masaiomi exclaimed happily. The kitten jumped out of the box and rubbed against her leg. Masaiomi picked up the cat and held her happily.

"L said you can't take her with you." Light said. Masai nodded. She had heard Light come in and lean against the door. She turned and looked into Light's tired eyes. "I tried to get him to let you stay, but I couldn't beat his stubborn head." They both smiled wryly. "Anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye. It's ah, almost time for you to go."

Masaiomi glanced at her cell phone. Indeed it was 11:45. She looked back up at Light. They stared into each others eyes, then Masaiomi took two big steps and threw her arms around Light. If her plan worked out correctly, then she would never see him again.

Light didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her. They held each other for a little while. When they finally broke apart, Masaiomi said, "I hate that faggot L."

Light grinned wryly. "Why would you call L a pile of sticks?" he joked. Masaiomi smirked at him. "I'll miss you, smart-ass." With that she handed him Chibi. "Take good care of her. She's my only family." Then she leaned up to Light, kissed his cheek, and ran out of the room, holding back tears.

She grabbed her bags out of her room, cursing herself. She would have to make her goodbye's to the rest of the team short. She hurried into the main room where everyone was gathered. She gave out quick hugs and kisses on the cheek. When she came to Chief Yagami, she hugged him hard.

"You're the closest thing to the father I've had; thanks." She told him, refusing to let the tears fall. She completely ignored L, not even glancing his way, though his eyes practically bored holes into her back (and her ass).

Soon she was standing in the door. It was 12:00. She gave a quick wave. L felt an impulse to go up to her and kiss her like he had done last night, but he was too proud and refused, not knowing that he would later regret it.

She blew a kiss to everyone but L, and then, she was gone. L watched as she got into the expensive black car and then, he sprinted.

Out into the hallway, to the elevator, into the lobby and then, out onto the pickup/drop off lane. He was too late.

He stood there, his heart yearning to see her face, one more time, just one more time. But no his pride had to get in the way. He growled angrily and stalked up to the roof, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him.

When he got there, he yelled angrily and punched a wall. He stared at his bloody knuckles. If Masai-kun was here, she would have patched up his knuckles nicely, and chattered away. His heart throbbed, along with another part of his anatomy. He sighed. Time to break out the ice and lotion again.

**Bet you didnt see that coming either did you? :D Anyways i excpect more reviews than i've been getting. Also, in the next chapter you will be extremly suprised. I've been thinking really hard, and i've come with something that i hope is super kick-butt, but idk. please review **


End file.
